sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Joshua Swanson
| website = Joshua Swanson Official Web Home }} Joshua Swanson (born 1978) is an American theater actor, film actor and television actor, voice over talent and a prolific, award-winning narrator of audiobooks with over 100 titles to his name, including This Book Is Not Good for You, all three novels of The Longlight Legacy, Peeps and Hairstyles of the Damned. He has narrated works for a number of young adult authors including Joe Meno, Pseudonymous Bosch, Suzy Kline, Jon Scieszka, and The Son of Neptune, The Lost Hero, and The Mark of Athena by Rick Riordan. Career overview American theater Swanson went to Westmont College for training in the theater arts under John H. Cochran, a former department chair and professor at the Yale School of Drama, and John Blondell, full professor and founder of Lit Moon Theatre Company of Santa Barbara.Westmont College Theater Professor and Founder of Lit Moon Theater Company John Blondell Biography Page After four successful and award winning years at Westmont (Swanson was the first Westmont student to win an "Indie" award for best actor from the Santa Barbara Independent ), he moved to Los Angeles to pursue his film, television, and voice over career. Film and television Once in Los Angeles the roles began to come in such television shows as The New Dragnet, City Guys, General Hospital, Strong Medicine, and Providence. His film roles have included National Lampoon's Van Wilder and "Baggage". Two years after moving to Los Angeles Swanson married his college sweetheart Rachael Dayne, and they have been married ever since. While a resident of his home town of Chicago and traveling back and forth to Los Angeles, Swanson began studying at the acclaimed improvisation theater The Second City and excelling at the art of voice-over. Some of the major companies that hired him as a voice actor are McDonald's, Hallmark, Midas, Lincoln Mercury, Baskin-Robbins, and Honda. Audiobooks Considered a rising star in the audiobook narration world, Swanson is making a name for himself in the young adult genre, winning eight AudioFile (magazine) Earphone Awards AudioFile Magazine Audiography for ''Split Audiobook Review of "Split" by Swati Avasthi Audiofile Magazine by Swati Avasthi, This Book Is Not Good for You by Pseudonymous Bosch where it was said "Like an audio ringmaster, Joshua Swanson expertly juggles both parts, introducing other characters, directly asking the listener questions, whispering helpful asides, and encouraging our heroine..." Audiobook Review of "This Book Is Not Good For You" Audiofile Magazine and the first three books in The Heroes of Olympus series including The Son of Neptune and The Mark of Athena by Rick Riordan where it was said "Unflappable Joshua Swanson narrates with aplomb." Earphones Award and Review of "Son Of Neptune" He is quickly becoming sought out by major authors and publishers of children's, teen, and young adult novels. Voice actor Swanson continues his voice over career and acting career in Los Angeles and has done notable network promotion work for Fox Television Studios, Cartoon Network, WE: Women's Entertainment and Starz!. Recently, he played the Bible character of Titus in The Word of Promise Audio Bible, which starred James Caviezel and Stacy Keach. His voice work includes Stan in the 2007 video game Obscure II, Maurice in Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai, and the narrator in the popular Animal Planet television series SuperFetch (TV series).Superfetch on Animal Planet Narrated by Joshua Swanson Notes External links *Joshua Swanson Official Website * Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Chicago Category:American male television actors Category:Westmont College alumni Category:Audiobook narrators